Event Loot
This is a list of all Weapons, Armor, Vehicles and Animals that you can get from the Events. For a more precise way to receive them view the corresponding page. Christmas 2008 July 4th 2009 Moscow Preview Labor Day 2009 Tigers Unleashed Halloween 2009 Big Apple Week Thanksgiving 2009 Black Friday Sale 2009 Public Enemies Bring the Family Together Holiday Blowout Sale 2009 Last Score of 2009 Valentine's Day 2010 St. Patrick's Day 2010 10,000,000 Fan Event Easter 2010 Scarface Promotion Tax Evasion Party Animals Gone Wild Memorial Day Sale 2010 Double Fight Loot Event Global Cup Las Vegas Loot Event and Vegas Jackpot Weekend Must Play Weekend Marketplace Sale Gone in 60 Hours Whack The Rat Jimmy Vegas 501 Fight Loot Las Vegas Sweepstakes Beat The Feds Challenge The maximum values will be displayed here Pigñata Event San Juan The maximum values will be displayed here Super Pigñata Event End of Summer Blowout Prized Pigs Event The maximum values will be displayed here Silence Don Romo Masked Robbery Event The maximum values will be displayed here Halloween 2010 Marketplace items Halloween Loot Event items Crash the Mayor's Halloween Party Carlito's Way Promotion Rendezvous at the Pentagon Event The maximum values will be displayed here Double Fight Loot Weekend Rumble in Russia The maximum values will be displayed here Serial Assassins Event The maximum values will be displayed here Thanksgiving 2010 Holiday Traffic Stuff the Bird Weapons Depot Promo Don's Dinner Black Friday Raid Cyber Monday Cake Jailbreak Event The maximum values will be displayed here Miami Vice Promotion Forge Your Destiny Governor's Run Time Capsule Event Hustlin' Wit Dre Event The maximum values will be displayed here Holiday Item Sale 2010 Christmas 2010 Secret Santa No Crime Like The Present Secure Rudolph Steal The Ball Green Hornet Loot Event Grave Robbery Event Bury the Mole Event The maximum values will be displayed here Fast and Furious Promotion Deadly Poison Hollow Warriors Event Crack The Safe The Big Game Event Valentine's Day Event 2011 Loot Event Marketplace Sale Ancient Relics Event Underworld Showdown World's Biggest Party X-Men Loot Event Attack The Assassin The Big Payoff Defeat Cpt. Jack Coltello Challenge Mission Paris London South Africa Mumbai Dublin 50,000 Feet Staten Island Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Animals Category:Events Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Christmas 2008 Category:July 4th 2009 Category:Moscow Preview Category:Labor Day 2009 Category:Tigers Unleashed Category:Big Apple Week Category:Thanksgiving 2009 Category:Public Enemies Category:Limited Time Job:Bring the Family Together Category:Limited time Job:Last Score of 2009 Category:Valentine's Day Massacre Category:St. Patrick's Day 2010 Category:Heavy Hand Category:Tax Evasion Party Category:Easter 2010 Category:Valentine's Day 2010 Category:Animals Gone Wild Category:Last Score of 2009 Category:Fight Loot Category:Limited Time Job:Rob a Candy Truck Category:Limited Time Job Category:Limited Time Job:Global Cup Category:Las Vegas Loot Event Category:Vegas Jackpot Weekend Category:Vegas Mission Category:Must Play Weekend Category:Fourth of July Sale Category:Gone in 60 Hours Category:Vegas Chips Category:Red Hammer Crate Category:Hard Labor Crate Category:Tiger Crate Category:Halloween Crate Category:Food Fight Crate Category:Limited Time Job:Raid the Docks Category:Halloween 2009 Category:Limited Time Job:Easter Crime Basket Category:Limited Time Job:Whack The Rat Jimmy Vegas Category:Beat The Feds Challenge Category:San Juan Category:End of Summer Blowout Category:Limited Time Job:Silence Don Romo Category:Masked Robbery Category:Halloween 2010 Category:Rendezvous at the Pentagon Event Category:Serial Assassins Event Category:Challenge Mission Category:Challenge Mission:Paris Category:Challenge Mission:London Category:Challenge Mission:South Africa Category:Challenge Mission:Mumbai Category:Challenge Mission:Dublin Category:Thanksgiving 2010 Category:Black Friday Raid Category:Cyber Monday Category:Miami Vice Category:Cake Jailbreak Event Category:Forge Your Destiny Category:Governor's Run Category:Pignata Event Category:Super Pignata Event Category:Hustlin' Wit Dre Category:Holiday Item Sale 2010 Category:Scarface Promotion Category:Christmas 2010 Category:Challenge Mission:50,000 Feet Category:Green Hornet Loot Event Category:Grave Robbery Event Category:Bury the Mole Category:Fast & Furious Category:Hollow Warriors Category:Fight Category:Valentine's Day 2011 Category:Missions Category:Brother of Mine Category:Dead Man Talking Category:Underworld Showdown Category:World's Biggest Party Category:Battle In Bangkok Category:America Under Siege Category:Take Back The Street Category:Friendly Fire Category:One Of Our Own Category:Crossing The Line Category:Challenge Mission:Staten Island Category:X-Men Loot Event